


Iron Bull and Kitten

by FenxShiral



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in the sexual life of Iron Bull and his Female Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Bull and Kitten

Her breath caught in her throat as the ropes tightened, his hands pulling her towards him. The head of his cock pressed against the wetness of her lips, pre-cum smearing against her. She mewled softly as one large hand grabbed her and cradled her and pushing her forward, pressing her face into the pillow. 

“Say please,  _kadan_ ,” The deep voice cooed, raspy and soft, gentle and stern. He had already edged her towards an orgasm for a good hour now, and her legs were trembling with the orgasm that had been building up in her. 

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely, tongue exiting her mouth to lick at dry lips. 

“Please  _what?”_

Her composure broke.

“ _Sathan dala em i’mar edhis!”_

A soft chuckle. “Good enough.”

She exhaled loudly as he slowly pressed the head of his cock, dripping with her wetness, slowly inside of the lips of her waiting sex. Her entire body trembled, his impressive but manageable girth spreading her lips until he was pressed into her, all the way to his hilt. 

She squawked like a wounded animal as he began to buck, slow and hard. A loud grunt was forced from her as the hilt of his cock met her hips, slowly, methodically,  _hard_. 

“ _Dyn dana em,”_ she groaned as he picked up speed. 

“Have I made you forget the common language kadan? Or is it merely inadequate to convey your feelings?”

“ _Ga’taaaaaaaa~”_  She screamed loudly as he forced himself as deep as he could go, his power forcing the bed to slam against the wall, and a loud, rumbling groan to emit from her throat that seemed far too large for her tiny Elvhen frame. 

The bed attacked the wall again… and again, the wetness of her sex spilling out of her and pooling onto the bed. She groaned and mewled like she had broken, her tongue lolling from her mouth like a dog, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

Her body quivered, her hands desperately tried to grasp at something,  _anything_ , but the ropes caused her to obey their hold. Her body erupted the bull leaned forward, tongue tracing her ear before biting it. 

“Cum for me,  _kadan_ ,” He quietly demanded.

She tried to respond, tried to say anything, but all that escaped her was a loud, deafening scream as her body erupted, her orgasm causing her to flail, convulse and tremble like a tongue of fire. Her orgasm pooled inside of her as the Bull roared on top of her, her orgasm sending him over the edge. He emptied himself inside of her, the warmth around them only causing her to cum harder.

Her body continued to tremble and quake as he removed his cock from her, covered in their cum. His cum and her wetness spilled out of her, released from their cage and pooling upon the bed. 

She babbled incoherently, the intense orgasm reducing her to little more than a speechless mess. 

He went to ask her if she wished for him to remove the restraints. But she was already asleep. 

Gentle hands undid the knots. Strong arms pulled her from the bed and cradled her as old sheets were torn to the floor, and fresh ones were placed upon the mattress. He placed her upon the bed with the care you would show a new born babe, a kiss placed upon the sweat-matted hair upon her head. 

His bulky frame entered the bed with practiced quite, tender arms pulling her close and nestling her in a protective cradle. His head rested upon hers and before he could remark to himself about how much he had tired her out, he found himself sleeping away. And then darkness. Only their breathing, slow, deep and quiet, to fly them away. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sathan dala em i’mar edhis! - Please destroy me with your cock!
> 
> Dyn dana em - You're going to break me. 
> 
> Ga’ta - both
> 
> Find more about the conlang I'm constructing based upon Elvhen here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/229061, or on my tumblr here: http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/tagged/project%20elvhen


End file.
